Everyone's happy
by artneyalltheway
Summary: what if everyone in glee club was happy?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone's happy

**What if everybody in glee club had a partner? Everyone was happy?**

5 years into the future

Artie and Brittney where sitting in the doctor's office. Brittney was lying on the bed.

"Yep, you're pregnant." The doctor said.

Artie and Brittney gasp. Then Brittney gets a huge smile on her face. Artie follows

"I can't believe it! I couldn't even know I could do this." Artie screamed

"It also looks like there are 2 babies in there." The doctor says

Brittney squealed.

"Would you like to know the genders?"

#glee#

Finn sits in the front row of Broadway's theater next to Blaine.

"I can't believe that this is their 5th show!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I know right." Finn said

The show starts and the lights dimmed as Rachel & Kurt started performing their original Broadway show, Slushied. It was the story of their high school lives and the many times they got slushied.

"They're doing amazing." Whispered Blaine.

An idea struck Blaine & Finn.

"I have to propose." They both whispered.

#glee#

Tina is attending Chicago Fine Arts Academy when Mike Chang comes to visit her. Mike takes Tina to dinner.

"This place is so nice." Tina says

"Tina, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

Mike gets down on one knee.

"Tina- I love you. I know you're only in collage, but you'll get out soon. Then we can get married. But I want to be with you forever. Marry me?"

#g lee#

Santana was at Wal-Mart picking up somethings when she realized something. The checkout girl was adorable.

"Hey." Santanna said

"Hi." She said

"My name is Santanna. I'm a lesbian and I think I like you. Do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Ok well in that case. My name is Lola Greenlee. I'm trying get over my boyfriend and revolt against my parents. So this seems like a pretty good way. Want to come over tonight and help me. My parents aren't home."

"sure."

Lola wrote now her address on Santanna's receipt and Santanna went home waiting for tonight.

#glee#


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone's happy 2

Brittney was sitting in Artie's wheelchair riding around Wal-Mart looking for baby clothes and celebrating their good luck.

"I still can't believe there are 2!" Artie exclaimed

"I know!" Brittney cried.

"We have to tell our parents."

"They'll be fine with it after all we waited. We got married."

"Yeah but we got out of collage a year ago, this is moving so fast."

#glee#

Finn took Rachel to WMHS where they first met. In the choir room. Finn burst into song

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I want to marry you_

Rachel quickly recognizing the song joined in.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice,_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I want to marry you _

Finn stopped the song and got down on one knee.

"So will you?"

#glee#

Tina gasped.

"Mike is this Ok with my parents & yours?"

"Of course. I checked in high school. But they said I had to wait 4 years. That was 4 years ago."

Tina touched by the romance of the situation gasped for breath one last time then let out a quick.

"Yes"

#glee#

Santanna drove over to Lola's house later that night. She answered the door quickly.

"Hey Santanna."

"Hey."

"so I think I want to cut all my hair off like on the those crazy YouTube videos."

"Ok." Santanna sighed. Lola had pretty hair but this was her life.

"Great." Lola exclaimed

She showed Santanna a picture of a girl who's blond hair was chopped an a bang across the right side of her head. It was longer and choppy all around.

"I love it but I need your help."

"Awesome."

So they got to work. They pulled Lola's waistlength hair into a ponytail a little lower than the base of her neck.

"Would you do the honors?" Lola asked

#glee#


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction Glee

By: Arttneyalltheway

Brittney Abrams was now 6 months along in her pregnancy. She was huge and her back hurt bad!

"Artie!" she groaned

"What is it babe?"

"It hurts."

"Where?"

"Everywhere!"

They both laughed but then Brittney went into withering pain.

"Artie, my water just broke."

#glee#

Blaine knew how he was going to propose to Kurt. But he needed a yellow canary. Blaine started singing **you & I** by lady gaga. The yellow canary swooped in with a ring. Blaine kneeled and asked

"Marry Me?"

#glee#

Mike and Tina get to work planning their wedding.

"I love you so much." Mike exclaimed

"I love you more." Tina called

"Well I have to go I'm going shopping with Rachel & Brittney tonight."

"For?"

"just some stuff."

She didn't want to tell Mike that she was going shopping for a wedding dress.

#glee#

Santanna cut of the ponytail with some scissors. Then held it up for Lola to see.

"Holy crap that's a lot of hair." Said Lola

"I think it's the length of my lower arm!" Santanna exclaimed

"Ahh! I'm so excited!" She shouted

"we still have a lot of work to do!"

So Santanna goes to work. Cutting the bangs, chopping in random places. Finally she finished.

"Omg. It looks so freaking awesome!" Lola exclaimed

"so can we make-out now?"

#Glee#


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone's happy 4

By: arttneyalltheway

Artie thinking quickly grabbed Brittney and threw her in his wheelchair with him. Then he called 9.1.1.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My wife just went into labor. I can't drive to the hospital I'm paralyzed."

"Ok an ambulance is on the way."

"Thank you."

Artie hung up the phone.

"Artie." Brittney let out

"Stop, just stay calm. I hear it's bad for the baby if you freak out."

"I Love you."

"I love you too."

#glee#

* * *

><p>Rachel burst into tears. She nodded rapidly.<p>

"Yes." She finally left out in-between tears.

"I Love you." Finn said

"I love you more."

#glee#

* * *

><p>Tina met Rachel &amp; Kurt at the mall.<p>

"Omg! Guys I can't believe we're here!" Tina exclaimed as they walked into the store.

"I know! There are so many weddings happening!" Kurt said

"Wait, I thought I was the only one that was engaged." Tina said looking confused.

"Tina, Finn proposed today." Rachel spilled

"Rachel! That's awesome!" Tina Yelled

The girl working at the store gave them a dirty look.

"Look at dresses!" Tina said

#glee#

* * *

><p>After a half an hour of making out. Lola's parents pulled up in the driveway.<p>

"Crap. Hide in the backroom until I tell you to come out." Lola said

"K." Santanna said

"By the way, that was amazing." Lola whispered

Santanna smiled and walked to the backroom

"Lola, we're home."

#glee#


End file.
